Valentine's Day
by xBildenxSiexLachelnx
Summary: Sananda Genichirou disliked many things. Some of these things were special holidays in the year. His top three were: White Day, Halloween, and Valentine's Day. MaruixOC


**Valentine's Day**

A Marui Bunta One-Shot

* * *

Sananda Genichirou disliked many things. Some of these things were special holidays in the year. His top three were:  
White Day  
Halloween  
Valentine's Day

And it just so happened to be Valentine's Day. The fukubuchou of Rikkaidai looked down so that his cap would cover his eyes and ignored everyone that walked by the tennis courts. He really didn't like this day.

* * *

Sanada Hina was a Second Year at Rikkaidai. Her hair was cut short around her shoulders and was the same shade as her brothers. Her eyes were the same brown, but they were softer than her older siblings. She could be cold, but she was usually cheerful with a lot of things.

She didn't play tennis, but she did enjoy the visual arts, like sculpting and photography. She looked up to her brother for his status and abilities, but that was it. She's never had a boyfriend, but she has had a crush. She would never admit it to anyone though- even if they were able to figure out who he was.

When the bell rang she quickly walked out of 2-B to get to the arts room. Hina had left one of her unfinished pieces there and she wanted to bring it home with her.

Upon openeing the door she was greeted with the clean art room. It was almost empty, the only person inside was Souji-sensei putting away paint bottles. Hina smiled to herself and walked over to her cupboard. She took the art work from the cupboard and slid the tan cover closed again.

"That's a very nice piece, Hina."

The girl being spoken to turned to her sensei and smiled with her warm, brown eyes,"Thank you, Souji-sensei. I haven't finished it though."

"Well when you do bring it back immeaditely so I can get a good look at it."

Hina nodded and began to leave the room,"See you in class tomorrow, sensei."

* * *

Sanada Genichirou sighed as their practice was ending early. He looked at the box of sweets next to him. They were placed neatly inside of a bento. He had no idea who put it there, but he knew that it was for him. He hated sweets.

"Geni-onii-san."

He turned his eyes to his younger sister,"Hina."

"Hai?" She asked him, wondering what he could want from her.

Genichirou shoved the bento to her,"I don't want this."

Hina nodded and took the bento. She sighed lightly,"Okay. I'll see you at home Geni-onii-san."

Genichirou nodded to his sibling and turned to put his things away.

_This is just like him. Every Valentine's Day he does this. Why can't he just bring it home himse-_

"Hina-chan?"

Hina stopped and looked down to her left. Her pink-haired senpai was currently tying his shoe. She glanced down to the bento in her hand and than put it into his hands.

"Here you go, Bunta-san."

"Hm?"

He opened the bento and looked up to say something to the younger Sanada, but she had already made it to the gates of the school. Marui moved his lavendar eyes back to the bento, slightly confused.

_Hina-chan's never given me anything before on the holidays. Maybe she likes me? Of course not, you baka. Why would she like you? Because I'm a tensai of course._

Jackal looked down to his doubles partner. He knew by the look on Marui's face that he was arguing with himself,"Bunta-san?"

Said boy shot up and looked to his friend,"If a girl gives you something, does that mean she likes you?"

Jackal thought for a moment, but decided on his answer when he remembered that this was Marui he was talking to.  
"In your case, yes."

His gum chewing partner looked down to the bento in his hands for a moment. He picked up his tennis bag and began to run to the gates.

_Hm. So, Hina-chan likes me? Since when? Do I like her? Well... Hey, someone to argue with me would be great right now!_

Was Marui now going crazy?

* * *

Hina sat next to her brother at the dinner table. Her parents sat across from them and her grandfather at one end of the table. Her other older brother, Gato, was at the University still studying. She waited for her grandfather to start eating before she did so herself. Than the dinner conversation started.

"So, did either of you get any chocolates?"

Hina smiled to herself,"Onii-san did."

Genichirou glanced over to his sister as she put a spoonful of soup into her mouth.

"What did you do with it?"

The girl being spoken to swallowed her soup and smiled,"I gave it to Bunta-san since I didn't feel like eating any sweets."

Genichirou couldn't help but feel annoyed. He just knew that something was going to happen. He should've just thrown the bento away.

* * *

"Hina-chan~!"

Hina looked up from where she was and saw Marui hurrying towards her. She felt her heart beat a little quicker, but she remained herself with the same face.

"Yes, Bunta-san?"

The pink-haired tensai smiled and took her hand,"I need to get something for practice. Will you come with me?"

Hina nodded to the older boy, trying to not let herself blush from him holding her hand. He had done it before so it wasn't like it meant anything. She was quickly dragged away by the boy to the equipment closet.

"It should be in here. Help me Hina-chan?"

Hina stepped closer to the closet,"Okay, Bunta-san."

She felt herself get bumped in and the door slam shut. She immeaditely clutched onto her senpai for dear life since she had no idea what had happened. Hina heard his laugh and looked up to him. She noticed that they were very close together and she couldn't help but let her face turn a bright red.

"Hina-chan..."

"H-Hai, B-Bunta-san?"

The boy put his arms around the small of her back and leaned down,"I like you."

Her brown eyes widened only slightly when the boy pushed his lips onto her. She couldn't help but melt into the kiss. Hina put her arms onto Bunta's shoulders and gave her response.

* * *

Sananda looked around the courts, not seeing a certain pink-haired volley specialist. He grimaced mentally at where he could be,"Where's Marui?"

Jackal looked to the fukubuchou, figuring that he should answer since Marui was his doubles partner,"I heard him saying he was going to get something for practice. I guess a tennis ball or something."

Sanada sighed at the supposed tensai's stupidity and began to make his way to the equipment closet. Niou and the others couldn't help but follow to see Marui get yelled at by their fukubuchou.

Genichirou stopped in front of the closet and put his hand on the doorknob. He turned it and opened it, figuring that if the boy was stupid enough to go looking for a tennis ball that he was stupid enough to get locked in an unlocked closet. He opened his mouth to yell at the sight of pink hair, but froze at the rest. Now he looked like a gasping fish.

He looked at his sister kissing the tensai of Rikkaidai. The two didn't seem to notice that the door had been opened. A whistle from the Trickster stopped the two and they both turned their heads to see Sanada and the others.

"Onii-san..."

* * *

This was just another thing to add to Sanada's reasons for hating Valentine's Day.

* * *

"Marui, 20 laps, now!"

~Owari.

* * *

I know that it's not exactly close to Valentine's Day, but this was on my computer. I like it. I like making fun of Sanada, it's one of those things I can't resist. Also, I like how Marui is talking to himself in his thoughts, I guess that comes with being a tensai, and that he could probably get himself locked inside of an unlocked closet. Haha

~Tai.


End file.
